Quest talk:Murilmyr's Hunt
= From Quest List = Crow Hill (AG) Location: Southeast Tysa, near Tryndmoor. See Crow Hill for details. Requirements: Must have received the jack-o-lantern from Wurmwrit Farm Description: Murilmyr and his dragon Ikrios are seeking two murdering brothers hiding out in a nearby cave. Difficulty: Hardest enemies are 9+ at MR 90. Rewards: *''If you have Restoration (70+) and try to heal the brothers:'' ** 256 Restoration experience *''If you fight them instead:'' ** 129-130 combat experience for defeating Seris-Kir (9+ with MR 90) For completion: * 1024 general experience * 16 ATs After completing this adventure you no longer see a dragon overhead while traveling around Tysa. --Hastifer 21:24, 24 June 2009 (UTC) = From Crow Hill = This quest is only available to AG members. In past times, this location was unlocked after you completed the Stoneback Hill quest: this requisite is no longer necessary. Now you only need to complete the Westwold adventure and get the Grinning Jack-O-Lantern from Wurmwrit Farm. When this location is ready, you'll see a dragon flying overhead while traveling around Tysa. Once you get to Southeast Tysa, you'll see the dragon landing in Crow Hill. Message While traveling through Western Tysa... Southern Tysa... Central Tysa... You suddenly spot something high in the sky. Straining your eyes, you attempt to make out the small, dark shape that circles far above. You watch the tiny grey speck as it holds its pattern for quite some time, until at last it turns to the south and soars off out of sight, swiftly becoming lost in a drifting sea of high clouds. While traveling through Southeast Tysa... You suddenly spot something high in the sky. Straining your eyes, you attempt to make out the small, dark shape that circles far above. You watch the tiny grey speck as it holds its pattern for quite some time, until at last it begins to loom larger against the pale blue sky -- whatever it is, it's now rapidly descending! With a mix of fascination and trepidation, you watch as the grey shape continues to grow as it loses altitude. The moment you realize just what it is that holds your gaze, you let out a startled gasp -- dropping through the sky directly above your head is a massive, broad-winged dragon! The dragon continues its rapid descent until it is only a hundred feet over your head. Then, with startling airborn agility, the massive creature gracefully pulls out of its dive and turns broadside to the ground. Your heart nearly skips a beat as at that precise moment the beast's true, horrifying nature is revealed -- the enormous, golden-horned head of the mighty grey-scaled dragon is the only portion of the beast that yet bears flesh -- the rest of the dragon's body is nothing but bone! As the skeletal dragon soars off, you catch sight of a tall, black-caped, silver-haired rider seated upon its ridged spine. Both the dragon and its rider disappear from view over a series of small hills to the east. Though you can't be certain, you believe that they might have landed somewhere over in that direction. Mechanics After you visit the dragon Ikrios and his rider Murilmyr, you'll be given a quest to pursue and destroy two murderous wolf-men that are hiding nearby. The reward for you is 16 Adventurer Tokens. The location "Bog cave" will open up as a Nearby Location in Crow Hill, and you'll stop seeing the dragon flying overhead while traveling Tysa. You do not need to complete the quest to stop those encounters because is very probable that you'll unlock this event way before you're able to undertake it, and the constant interruptions when you travel are very annoying. Just go to Trithik and then Crow Hill, get the quest started, and you can go back to your own matters: you won't be disturbed further and can continue with it any time you want. This adventure features exploration mechanics almost entirely of their own kind: You must Search the cave a certain number of times to pick up clues of the presence of the two brothers. Every time you find some clue, you make progress toward them, until you finally find them. You can retreat any time, but if you do that, you lose all progress done in the search. To retreat, you are prompted to roll 1-100 + Luck x 0.50, Mind x 0.50, Spirit x 0.50 and Woodsmanship x 0.25. If you pass (81 is a pass), you exit the cave and restore all SP. If you roll under the required threshold (74 is a failure), you will encounter some problem. When you search, you also must roll at each search for 1-100 + Luck x 0.50, Mind x 0.50, Agility x 0.50, and Woodsmanship x 0.25. The outcome of your search depends on the result. Above a certain threshold (minimum acceptable value attested is 87), you'll find a footprint. Lower than that, you'll find a problem. Problems * You slip and fall. To recover from the fall, you will be prompted to roll 1-100 + Luck x 0.50, Might x 0.50, Agility x 0.50, Spirit x 0.50 and Woodsmanship x 0.25. If you recover from the fall, you suffer no harm. If you fail (74 is a failure) you lose some SP (5-17 SP). * A Fanged Cave Crawler - (3+ at MR 59, 40 SP) * Massive black slime (4+ at MR 67, 200 SP) * Carnage Worm (4+ at MR 67, 175 SP) * Bog Ghoul (14+ at MR 81, 100 SP. Be warned, it has a frequent 10-15 SP special and you can't flee!) Footprints As you progress toward your goal, the flavor text changes: * You struggle onward through the cave, eager to discover if indeed the two "wolf brothers" are still hiding in its perilous depths, or if they have abandoned this dangerous lair. (No footprints) * The evidence you've discovered seems to suggest that the two fugitives you seek are likely to still be hiding somewhere in this cave. (1-2 footprints found) * The evidence you've discovered thus far leads you to believe that you will soon find the two fugitive brothers in this very cave. (3-4 footprints found) * You're almost certain that you are now closing in on the two fugitive brothers. (5-6 footprints found) * Your pulse quickens with every step you take, as you are now more certain than ever that you are swiftly closing in on the two fugitives. You pray that you are not walking into an ambush. (7-10 footprints found) The two brothers After finding 10 footprints, next successful roll will take you to the presence of the two brothers. You can speak with them, but in the end it boils to a decision: fight them or heal them. * If you use 70+ Restoration, you will cure the two brothers of their curse and receive 256 Restoration XP. There are no further rewards, except (a little) bragging rights. Since it's difficult to test that ending, you can check the text here or here in the forum. * If you fight them instead you get ~100-150 Combat experience for defeating Seris-Kir (9+ at MR 90, 150 SP, special attack ~15 SP, battle to the death). Mirin-Kir is defeated by the spell Murilmyr places on your grinning jack o'lantern, which is a non-droppable item. Either way you do it, once you end the menace of the brothers you will get 1024 General experience and 16 ATs . --Hastifer 21:20, 24 June 2009 (UTC)